Sabass
| nicknames = | home = Bezantur, Thay | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Azuth | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1368 | deathnotes = Assassinated | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Neutral evil | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Sabass, also known as Sabass of Thay, was a high level wizard in the School of Conjuration and Summoning in the magocracy of Thay in the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR. and the Zulkir of this school until the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR. Description Sabass kept the traditional bald head of the Red Wizards and had long mustaches that hung down. He also had a small goatee on his chin. Both were gray with age. During his adventuring days he made a great reputation for himself, but after he retired from the adventuring life he became quite sedentary. Personality Sabass wanted nothing more than to be left alone to do his research, but the demands of politics forced him to get involved because the ambitions of his peers threatened to disrupt trade and create a scarcity of resources, both of which made research more difficult. Sabass wanted to maintain the Balance (in this case, between the elemental lords rather than between the gods of Nature) and was concerned that the Salamander War might anger Kossuth or get other elemental lords involved. Activities Sabass was the de facto leader of a political party, called the Researchers, whose political stance was opposite the Imperialist party, arguing that Thay's blood, treasure, and magic should not be spent on conquest. He opposed the use of an army of salamanders and efreet to destroy and subjugate the independent cities on the southern coast. This put him in a delicate position because the Zulkir of his school was responsible for the gate that allowed the invasion to take place. Sabass looked favorably on adventurers that worked against the Salamander War. History Sabass had a peculiar early career for a Red Wizard. In his youth he spent many years traveling in Impiltur and the land west of Rashemen called Ashanath where he built an exemplary reputation as an adventuring conjurer. In 1368 DR, Sabass was the Zulkir of his school but was killed, like most of the Researchers faction, by assassins sent by Szass Tam. References Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Worshipers of Azuth Category:Members of the Red Wizards of Thay Category:Inhabitants of Bezantur Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Zulkirs